


from eden

by roseweasley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Modern Westeros, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jon snow is a firefighter, jon snow knows nothing obviously!, sansa has been taking coy lessons from margaery, sansa stark is in law school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/pseuds/roseweasley
Summary: Jon Snow gets arrested by Ned Stark for not having a dog license. Sansa Stark finds a hot guy in the back of her dad's police car.





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyPantsLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyPantsLover/gifts).



> This popped into my head in the shower like all good stories do! I know everyone’s expecting a Sweet Creature update and I promise when I get back from vacation (tomorrow!) it’ll happen within the week. My muse for it has gone into hiding. Bare with me. 
> 
> That being said, I have this little snippet (it’s the ficlet-ist of ficlets, it’s a baby piece-only 629 words) that I enjoyed writing so much! Hopefully it’ll help my muse come back from war. 
> 
> Iqqs reached out and sent me this prompt on tumblr! Send me prompts @weasleyrose! Also for reference, this is mostly silly and I know you wouldn't get arrested for not having a dog license.

“You’re arresting him for _what_?” Sansa Stark’s voice rang out shrilly against the harsh December wind. If it weren’t for the heart shaped sunglasses, perched conveniently on her nose, the man in the back seat of her dad’s beat-up police car would see her wide eyes. He was the _best-looking_ man she had ever seen in her life, complete with the broody stare and artfully tousled hair. It wasn’t the look she typically fell for—no, that was the blonde hair, blue eyed tall and handsome type—but it hadn’t worked out in the past.

 

The man might look a lot more intimidating if it weren’t for a massive white dog sprawled over his lap. “Is that a wolf-dog?” Sansa asked.

 

“Yes.” The man answered. “Ghost is a service dog, which I was trying to explain to your father—“

 

“ _Dad!_ ” Sansa huffed, hands on her hips. “Dog license or _no,_ what would Bran do without Summer? You know what it’s like to separate a service dog from their owner—especially a wolf-dog—especially a _service_ dog!”

 

“He broke the law.” Ned Stark was a stickler for the law. As high up in the ranks as Ned was, he still insisted on making arrests from time to time. “No dog license.”

 

“Surely you could let him off with a warning.” Sansa perched her hands on her hips, looking astonishingly like her mother. “Or at _least_ uncuff him? A dog license is _nothing!_ You know I’m a law student, right?” She turned to the man expectantly. “What’s your name, now?”

 

“Jon Snow.”

 

“I’ve heard that name somewhere.” Sansa tilted her head, racking her brains for the mention of a Snow. “Oi! Robb has a friend called Snow. A firefighter.”

 

“Erm—yeah. I’ve been friends with Robb since secondary school.”

 

“ _What_?” Ned and Sansa said at once.

 

“If Robb finds out about this, he’ll riot. I’ll volunteer to be your lawyer for now. Do you have legal counsel?”

 

“No.” Jon murmured. “Do I really need a lawyer for a dog license ticket?”

 

“You do now.” She leaned up against the door conspiratorially. “How about we go get you that license? And then maybe we can trade stories about Robb over coffee?”

 

Ned looked fit to burst, and Jon smug. Smug was a good look on Jon Snow, Sansa decided.

 

“Right, that’s decided. You going to protest, dad? Or do you trust me to get him to the station unharmed?” Ned looked weary, rightfully so. They both knew that Sansa could be a handful when pressed. Not _nearly_ as much as Arya, but enough to be a thorn in his side. To Sansa’s great relief, he didn’t push it.

 

“You aren’t going to make me regret this, are you?” Ned pulled open the door and moved to unlock the handcuffs.

 

“No, sir.” Sansa rolled her eyes. Men were so transparent.

 

“Jon Snow, I have a way you can pay me back.” Sansa eyes glinted mischievously. “It involves the handcuffs.” She whispered, low enough so only he could hear her. Jon looked panicked and Sansa laughed. “You are a serious one.” _How were you friends with Robb?_ She wanted to ask, but she’d done enough teasing. Her talks with Margaery were working, she was much braver than she had been.

 

“Now, let me tell you about how a house works with _five_ wolf-dogs.” Sansa nodded towards her car and tugged Jon Snow away from her father before he could arrest him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys forever and always. xx Ash


End file.
